emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Epilogue: What If?
"What If?" is the fourteenth and final track on Emilie Autumn's Enchant, released 2003. On the physical copy of the album, the song is called "Epilogue: What If?" a reference to it being the last track and therefore considered the "epilogue" to the story Emilie is trying to tell throughout the album. It is a fan favorite and was performed during several Enchant era shows. She also attempted to sing it again using harpsichord (rather than the traditional piano the song was originally recorded with) during several Opheliac shows. Although she did forget some lyrics and misplace certain verses, the audience helped her to remember and she did perform smoothly overall. Released Album: Enchant *Track: 14 *Length: 4:09 *Release: February 26, 2003 Lyrics Here you sit in your high-backed chair Wonder how the view is from there I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor If you like we could play a game Let's pretend that we are the same But you will have to look much closer Than you do, closer than you do And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore And I don't care what you think anyway 'Cause I think you were wrong about me Yeah, what if you were, what if you were? And what if I'm a snowstorm burning? What if I'm a world unturning? What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep? What if I'm the kindest demon, Something you may not believe in? What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep? I know you've got it figured out Tell me what I am all about And I just might learn a thing or two Hundred about you, maybe about you I'm the end of your telescope I don't change just to suit your vision 'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope Around my hands, tied around my hands And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free And put your hands over both your ears Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not The perfect girl you thought Well what have I got to lose? And what if I'm a weeping willow Laughing tears upon my pillow? What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone? What if I'm a toothless leopard? What if I'm a sheepless shepherd? What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home? You don't know me Never will, never will I'm outside your picture frame And the glass is breaking now You can't see me Never will, never will If you're never gonna see What if I'm a crowded desert, Too much pain with little pleasure? What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go? What if I don't know who I am? Will that keep us both from trying To find out and when you have Be sure to let me know What if I'm a snowstorm burning? What if I'm a world unturning? What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep? What if I'm the kindest demon, Something you may not believe in? What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep? Sleep Sleep Category:Songs